<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles by vampireonigiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598154">Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireonigiri/pseuds/vampireonigiri'>vampireonigiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harems, Princes &amp; Princesses, Sad Ending, Slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireonigiri/pseuds/vampireonigiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draft of ideas, god knows where this will go. :) Comments are welcome, but who knows when I'll write again. For warnings please look in the end notes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She gripped her blanket tightly. She had had another bad dream and she needed to see Fenya. Tip toeing around her nanny, she lightly opened the door and shuffled outside. The corridor was cold and dark, it seemed unending but she made her way down, one hand on the wall, wiping the tears from her eyes with the other. He would make everything better, she just had to get to his room. He stayed alone there. It had been a while since anyone had visited his room, so it was safe. Nobody bad would come in, it was just them. </p><p>She was sure he would scold her again. He’d been doing that a lot on the past few weeks. The echo of  her mother’s cold voice repeated that she mustn’t go there so often. There was no place for someone of her station in the harem. She had to understand her station. Her nanny, her handmaiden, even her half brothers were laughing at her. She really needed to go see him that often? </p><p>She stopped for a moment to clear the tears away. Everything was a bit blurry and if it was blurry then how could she see the right room? He always had a light on, barely visible under the door. He said he didn’t like the light either, they were very alike. He understood her. He would still scold her for coming, but his voice was softer, warmer, he’d embrace her lightly and tell her everything would be alright. He was soft and warm and comfortable. </p><p>The shadows were big and stretching, you could barely see the twilight peeking in the window at the end of the hall and the walls felt scratchy under her tiny fingers. She felt the doorknob and stopped for a moment, looking for the light. There was always a light there.<br/>
The room was dark. She smelled lilac and saw a bit of smoke rising. The door opened and she peered inside. It was dark. Quiet. </p><p>She turned around, letting go of the blanket. The hall was quiet as always. She turned around again, her eyes wide, searching. </p><p>“Fenya?” she whispered. Where was it? She pushed the door open further and ran in. Everything was as it should have been. The table was still there, the vanity stood tall in a corner, parfume and rouje littering it from left to right. Peeking around the door she saw the empty bed, freshly made, not even a wrinkle on it.<br/>
“F…Fenya?” she said louder. Her father’s name sounded hollow on the walls. It was still. </p><p>Then she heard a crack in the hall and she turned around frantically. She ran out in a daze.</p><p>The shadows in the hall were shorter now and the sun was peaking through the curtains. He looked so beautiful in the morning light, but his eyes had lost his luster. The blue was dulled and brittle. His mouth was set in a frown and he was looking down. He would have seen the rocks and the sea down there, lightly shimmering.<br/>
Her blue eyes had never been that dull and they were so alike. She took a step, his name on her lips, but in the next moment he was gone.</p><p>Her chest felt tight, dry. Her feet hurt and she was cold. Everything tasted like copper. </p><p>There was nobody on the balcony and as she looked down she could see the waves crashing in the cliff. Her black hair was fluttered on all sides by the wind. Down there on the jagged rock, another black sport could be seen, lightly caressed by the waves, until they took it in their depths.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>suicide, character death, general childhood sadness.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>